Hell Hath no fury like a Veela scorned
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: When a client of Hermione's gets on the wrong side of an important diplomat, they must suffer the consquences however unsual they may be..


_Hell hath no fury like a Veela scorned_

**Rules**

**1. All ratings are allowed.**

**2. Every kind of story allowed (multi-chapter, one-shot, two-shot, drabble, freeverse, etc.)**

**3. You can change your pairing/genre/length/everything three times, but no more.**

**4. Ask for prompts, and how many, if you need them.**

**5. There is no deadline, so do your best **

**6. Your story must, at some point, include the line "Nobody can ever find out about this." Whether it's thought, written, or said it doesn't matter, so long as it's in there somewhere :)**

**Pairing: Het #56 is Cormac/Hermione **

**Songs: Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns 'N' Roses, Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi, and Love Today by MIKA **

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) ran a tight ship, she always did even as a child. Everything in her life was scheduled and organised right down to the last minute, much to her family's chargrin.<p>

However during the school holidays, things did not run as smoothly.

"They're here! They're here!" Hugo cried excitedly and ran to the front door to open it for their visitors.

"Mornin' Hugo," Harry greeted cheerfully, ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Mornin' uncle Harry!"

"Hu!" Lily cried excitedly, running past her father.

"Lil! C'mon you'll never believe what I found!" Hugo replied, indicating his cousin to follow him upstairs, which Lily did.

"Don't stay up there too long, we'll be going soon!" Ginny called up after them, covering her mouth with her hand,stiffling a yawn. "How can they be so energetic so early in the morning?"

"Gin you were never a morning person," George teased from behind as he, Angelina Fred and Roxanne entered the house.

"Must get it from him," she jerked her thumb at a sluggish Ron who was at the table buttering the toast slowly.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, as she entered the room, "I take it you couldn't get time off work then?" he added, taking in her pencil skirt and matching blazer.

Hermione blushed, it was no secret she was a workalcholic, although she did regret having to miss the first day of the annual Weasley-Potter camping trip.

"No sorry Harry. This Veela case got dropped on my lap last night and well, you know how fragile our ties with Veela are. Remember what happened last time?"

All the adults in the room shuddered, no one needed reminding that the last time the Veela had come to England. They had been insulted by a dog marking it's territory and so "betwitched" the entire village by making its Muggle population run around in naked and roll around on their lawns like the dogs they owned. It took the Minstry a weekto clear up that mess and alter memories, and Hermione's department three months to sort out the paper work.

"Will you be able to make it tomorrow aunt Hermione?" Roxanne asked sweetly.

"I should-I will be. Would you like some coffee, toast maybe?"

"Well we really should be-" Harry began.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ginny interupted, and took up her friend's offer of coffee.

After Ron had finished his breakfast and finally woken up, the children gathered round Angelina who held the portkey.

"Now Hermione, you will be there tomorrow?" Ginny said seriously, looking deep into her friend's eyes.

"Of course," she replied.

"Right then, everyone ready?" Angelina asked, and when everyone nodded within a few seconds they had vanished.

Quiet at last. There was something oddly eerie about a quiet house, Hermione thought. Quiet was meant for the office where work gets done, even when Rose and Hugo are away in Hogwarts, the house is still lively-as Ron makes enough noise to make up for the lack of people. Shaking regret from her mind, she cleared up the kitchen and headed to work.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Weasely!" Poppy exclaimed.<p>

"You seem surprised to see me," Hermione smiled at her personal assistant who had just been filing her nails.

"Well I thought with the scheduled camping-"

"Unfortunately I will have to be late for it, this Veela case cannot afford to be left to next week,"

"That's true, we all know how those Veela can be,"

"Indeed. Now what time is Mr McLaggen arriving at?"

"Well I-erm...I'll just go check,"

Hermione stood at the doorway of her office, wishing more than anything she was with her family enjoying their camping trip before the children went back to Hogwarts.

"Found it!" Poppy called from somewhere that felt very far away. "Oh. Um, Mrs Weasley, he's here already."

Hermione nodded and walked down the lobby of the Law Departement, where clients waited to be seen.

"Mr McLaggen," Hermione greeted, doing her best to hide any sign of loathing from her voice. The man before her had not changed much since their Hogwarts days. Still the same repulsive arrogant moron who had taken a fancy to her. She wondered what on earth he had done now and with a sickening thought realised she would be defending him against the Veela no doubt! Hermione glanced down and noticed a wedding band on it's designated finger, she wondered who on earth could put up with him.

"Right this way," she directed him to her office.

After they took their seats, Hermione asked him to explain his case against the Veela.

"Well," Cormac McLaggen began in that pompus voice that set Hermione's teeth on edge.

"All this nonsense started when that Veela woman Illyria-I think was her name was- moved into the house next to mine. And then she and my wife got friendly..Next thing...Next thing I know my wife is having an affair with the postman!"

"Postman? Your wife is a muggle?" Hermione asked while she took down her notes.

"Yes, what's that got to anything?"

"Nothing, but it's impertinent that I have everything on record. Does she know your a wizard?"

"Well I..I haven't got around to telling her yet...We're only newlyweds you see!"

"Uh huh, well Veela do take great pleasure in bewitching us humans, muggles seem to be of an even greater amusement to them, recent times have proved."

Cormac shuddered. "So?" He asked after recovering, "Do I have a case or not?"

"It is possible. An expert will be sent down to visit your wife, if there is proof that she was bewitched by your Veela neighbour, then yes action can be taken. But, if there is no trace of enchantment then I am afraid nothing can be done about it."

"This is ridiculous! I fail to see why you can't do something now! How long will this expert be? And how much?"

"The recptionist will provide you with cost details, and the expert should be around to visit your wife sometime next week."

"Next week? Next week!" Cormac exclaimed, standing up out of his seat outraged. "YOU DO KNOW THAT IF THEY WERE SUBJECTED TO THE SAME LAWS AS OTHER CREATURES THAT THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Hermione stood up, an action that surprised her client and said coldly, "Mr Mclaggen, I'm sorry but that is the best I can do. And as for Veela subjection laws I suggest you take that up with the Deparment of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Right then. I'll do that then." He said abruptly.

"Allow me to escort you out," Hermione said.

However she regretted her offer the minute they entered the lobby as there sat, waiting to be seen, was the Veela woman Illyria. The breath taking beauty was accompanied by what Hermione presumed was her lawyer, a large greasy haired Wizard who could not take his eyes of his client. Hermione felt a second's sympathy for her.

"Mrs Weasley?" The Veela spoke softly in perfect English with just a slight trace of a foreign accent that Hermione couldn't pinpoint.

"Yes?"

"My name is Illyria Verkusen and I believe this man is accusing me of bewitching his wife?"

"Er, yes Ms Verkusen, he is, but I cannot discuss these matters with you,"

"Are you aware of who I am?"

"I'm afraid not,"

"I am a member of the Veela Representative Party and cannot afford to have my reputation tarnished by this man's false accusations."

"I understand your situation Ms Verkusen, but we will investigate these accusations. If there is no evidence of foul play then nothing will come to this."

"No foul play? Of course there was foul play! This evil creature bewitched my wife!" Cormac yelled. The three of them were now drawing attention to themselves. "And so Merlin help me you will be punished!"

All of a sudden the Veela woman's eyes glowed red like ruby's, her skin a golden yellow as she towered over them, "I do not respond well to threats," she bellowed in a warped fierce voice. Cormac stepped back behind Hermione and cowered.

"However," Illyria Verkusen added after she calmed down, her eyes and skin returned to their previous beautiful state as did her stature, "I understand you all hold me responsible for creating this disturbance allow me to rectify that.."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, whatever she expected she didn't expect this and watched as the Veela woman held out her and out, palm upwards and outstretched, the Illyria blew what appeared to be a white glittery powder at her and Cormac.

Hermione stagged backwards into Cormac, and turned to face him. The man she had despised moments ago now seemed to glow like an angel and a warm wave of serenity washed over her, he looked at her with the same glazed eyes and dream like expression.

"Cormac," she said thickly as if she was drugged up with sleep and ecstasy, "Would you like to go camping?"

Cormac swayed from side to side, "Well yes Miss Granger I'd love that,"

"It's Weasley, I'm Mrs Weasley," she giggled.

"Oh you married a ginger," Cormac giggled along with her, "I remember that, lets go camping!"

Poppy, Hermione's assissant, watched in horror as Hermione took Cormac's hand and vanish immediately from the lobby. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ She thought.

Acting quickly she hurried back to her desk, shifted through her notes to find where the Weasley's were going camping. She muttered to herself as she took her wand out of her pocket. She never did like Apparating, but at this moment in time Poppy didn't exactly have a choice.

* * *

><p>"Let's light a fire!" Cormac suggested.<p>

"It's not dark yet!"

"Oh come on Hermy!"

"Hermy?"

"Yes Hermy!"

"I love it!" Hermione threw her head back and her laughter filled the forest.

Cormac stumbled around to find twigs and branches, he came back moments later with an arm full and threw them on the ground.

"INCENDIO!" He yelled and the twigs were set alight, Hermione cried out in delight.

"Let's sing camping songs!" she said grabbing his hand as they danced around the fire.

"I don't know any!"

"What do you know?"

"OH OH! WE'RE HALF WAY THERE!" Cormac began.

"OH OH! WE'RE LIVING ON A PRAYER!" Hermione sang back.

* * *

><p>"JAMES!"<p>

"Every family outing they've got to start screaming my name," he sighed and ran over to his cousins who were pointing at the sky.

"What?"

"Look! Someone else is here, and they've already got a fire,"

James frowned, they had been coming to the Forest of Dean for as long as he could remember and there was never anyone else here before.

"Stay here, I'll check it out,"

"To hell with that, I'm coming too!" Roxanne insisted.

"What's going on?" Albus asked as he caught up with them.

"Al! Good your here. Look after Fred and Molly will you? Me and Rox are on a mission,"

"But-"

"Cheers bro!" James called over his shoulder as he and Roxanne ran off in the direction the smoke was coming from.

James, the faster of the two slowed down when he started hearing voices.

"What is it?" she whispered.

James shrugged and crouched down as he came to an opening. Two people, drunken campers James suspected, where dancing around a rather large fire. James thought it was ridiclous to have such a fire as it wasn't even midday yet.

"James?" Roxanne asked again. He squinted at the two people dancing around the fire and could scarely believe what he was seeing.

At that moment he saw two people running towards him, "Hey James what's going on?" Hugo asked loudly, Lily who noticed how anxious Roxanne was crouched down beside her.

James turned around, "Shut-"

Hugo, unlike his cousins did not have the good sense to duck, and was spotted immediately.

"Hugo!" Hermione called out in a shrilly voice, James shook his head, this was precisely what he didn't want.

"What the-" Lily began.

"Mum...?" Hugo cried out, looking horrified as his mother approached her, grinning broadly.

Grabbing him by the arm she took him into the clearing.

"Cormac!" she called in that eerie voice again, "Cormac! This is Hugo my son!"

"Your son?" He threw his head back in laughter, "Well you know what this calls for!"

Cormac Mclaggen suddenly picked up Hugo and began to swirl him about, Hermione continued to dance around the fire singing, "O-o Sweet child o'mine! He is a sweetie isn't he?" she added walking up to them and grabbing the side of his cheek, "Yes what a sweet boy, mummy's boy aren't you? Yes you are!"

Lily put a hand over her mouth to stiffle the laughter threatening to errupt, James found he couldn't help but smile either.

"This isn't funny!"

"Yes-y-yes it is!" Lily snorted.

"James! You must do something."

James smiling, nodded, "Lils run back get uncle Ron, dad anyone else, except-"

"Uncle Percy, got it Jay,"

"Good, now run like the wind,"

Following orders, Lily sprinted off with such a speed that impressed even her brother.

"Are you sure that's smart?"

"Don't worry Rox, she won't get lost,"

"No, I mean bringing uncle Ron? Aunty H appears to be drunk, dancing around a fire-_with another man._"

James fell short and stopped smiling. "Ah. Yeah, probably not the best thing to do."

"You think Lils will be smart enough not to call uncle Ron?"

"I 'ope so," he said looking in the direction where Lily had taken off.

* * *

><p>It was the fastest she ever ran she realised as she stood haunched over, panting heavily when she returned to their camp site.<p>

"Lily," her mother called, "There you are! Will you find James, Hugo and Roxanne and tell them that their lunch is ready?"

Lily nodded breathlessly, "G-gotta find dad first though."

Ginny Potter shook her head, "What mischief have they gotten themselves into now?"

"N-nothing, just gotta ask him something," Lily panted.

"I see," Ginny said, dubious she saw so much of herself in her only daughter so much so that she knew too well when something was up. She might have her father wrapped around her little finger, but Ginny was not blind. Then again the same could be said about James and herself. Handing her daughter a bottle of water, she went to find Harry.

"What's up Lilybean?" Harry asked, crouching down beside the now sitting, Lily Potter.

"Y-you've got to come. It's urgent."

Harry's face sobered immediately, "Who's hurt?"

"N-no one,"

"Don't lie Lily, you wouldn't have ran this fast if it wasn't important,"

"It's aunt Hermione, she's acting all funny with a strange man..And Hugo."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, exchanging a worried glance with her husband, "Where?"

Lily pointed in the direction she had just came from.

"Harry!" George called.

"Yes?"

"There's a woman here looking for Hermione."

"Oh Merlin, what has Hermione landed herself in?" Ginny muttered.

* * *

><p>As Harry, Ginny and George followed little Lily through the woods George whispered to Poppy careful to make sure his niece didn't hear him, "So tell me again what happened?"<p>

Poppy looked down nervously, "Well, have you heard of Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yes," Harry said, Ginny snorted.

"Well he is charging this Veela woman with bewitching his wife,"

"He's married? Who on earth would take him?" Ginny exclaimed.

George laughed.

"What did the Veela woman do to his wife?"

"Well apprently she bewitched the woman to have an affair with the post man,"

"Post man?" George asked.

"They deliver Muggle post," Harry explained.

"Aah,"

"So you think this Veela woman has bewitched Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do," Poppy replied stepping over a rather large tree trunk.

Ginny gulped, she prayed to Merlin that Hermione was not having an affair with McLaggen, bewitched or not Ron would not take it well.

"But why would she bewitch Hermione?"

"It seems that the Veela woman got wind that McLaggen had a thing for Hermione when they were on school, and my guess is she thinks that if they got together it would make up for his wife cheating on him and he would drop the charges. The woman is a high ranking Veela official and can't afford to have her reputation tarnished.

"Damn Veela,"

"How did she know about McLaggen's liking of Hermione?"

Poppy stopped in her tracks and shifted awkwardly, "I may have said something to a colleague, of course there was no way I could've know that the Veela woman was behind me!"

Ginny glared at Poppy and went to her, she was only stopped when a child cried out.

"Mum, were here!"

"Mum?" James turned around and walked towards them.

"James? What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you that. Aunt Hermione is acting really weird, I think she's drunk."

"How weird?" Harry stepped forward.

"Take a look," James jerked his head at a clearing in front of them.

"Holy sh-"

"Merlin."

"What should we do?" Poppy asked.

"Gin, take Hermione, George you and me will take McLaggen." Harry ordered.

"How will we fix aunt Hermione and the wild man?" Lily asked.

"I stopped off at home before hand and got ingriedents for a sleeping potion," Poppy stated, happy to be of some use, "But I-erm, potion making was never my strong point.." she added.

"I'll do it," Ginny replied, getting more irritated with Poppy by the moment.

"LOVE TODAY!"

"LOVE TODAY!"

"EVERYBODY GOT LOVE TODAY!"

Their voices ran out as they spun each other around before the deminshing flames.

"You're not going to stun them now are you dad?" Roxanne asked.

"Er-"

"No we're not Rox," Harry answered.

"Not even McLaggen?" George asked.

"No."

"Aw, Harry what happened to you? You used to be fun," George teased.

James laughed until he met his mother's fercious gaze.

Ginny walked past them all and up to Hermione, the relief on Hugo's face was remarkable, he thought he would never be saved from his mother's unsually wild antics.

"GINNY! Come dance!"

_Merlin help me.._

"Sure Hermione I'll dance," Ginny strained to keep her composure, as Hermione tugged on her hands, remeniscent of a three year old James. "But not here, lets go somewhere else," she added looking at Cormac out of the corner of her eye who appeared not to be taking any notice.

"Ooh are we going to a party?"

"Yes that's right Hermione," Ginny said, relieved, as Hermione began to walk the way Ginny was leading her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, "Is Cormac coming?"

"I-er-"

"GINNY! We can't leave him!"

"Ok we can-"

"Of course Cormac is coming Hermione," Harry added as he and George were walking each side of George.

"Harry! Are you going to party too?"

"Yes Hermione I am, let's go we're going to be late."

"Poppy!" Hermione's shrilly voice echooed again.

"Hi, Hermione. Shall we get going?"

Ginny pulled back as James handed his mother the ingriedents Poppy had given him.

"Ginny!"

"I'll be there in five, Hermione."

"SNOOZE YOU LOOSE! Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yes it is,"

"My how green your eyes are!"

"Erm, thanks Hermione..."

Ginny quickly got on her knees and conocted a simple sleeing potion, within five minutes it was ready.

"You sure that's enough for both of them mum?" James asked dubiously.

"I know it's not enough. Harry and George will just have to stun Cormac, no doubt they'll love that."

"What's the story behind that guy? How do you and dad know him?"

"It's a long story that I'm sure your aunt Hermione will love to tell you when she wakes up!" Ginny grinned at the thought of Hermione being forced to tell of her encounters with the delightful Cormac McLaggen.

* * *

><p>"There she is!" Hermione called out when Ginny and James apparated back to the camp site.<p>

"Where's Ron?" Ginny muttered to George.

"Roxanne and Lils went off to keep him occupied," he winked.

"GINNY!"

"Hermione, drink this," Ginny said as she sat down beside her on the bench.

"You first!" she giggled.

Harry and George stared at her, but she shrugged and took a sip.

It hit her instantly as her surroundings began to swirl around her it took everything she had to remain sitting up and smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"My turn!" Hermione called out and snatched the bottle off Ginny.

It was perfect timing as at that moment Ginny had collapsed, Harry caught her just in time right before she hit the ground snoring. Although her efforts were not in vain as Hermione hadn't notice and knocked the bottle's entire contents back in one gulp and crashed instantly...

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding, how much had she had to drink? Wait a minute, she hadn't been drunk since new years, this was the end of summer so what on earth happened?<p>

"Alright there Hermione?" A distant croaky voice called out.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to find Ginny sitting on a bed across from her.

"Gin, what happened?"

"Well thank Merlin's left nut it's the real you waking up I didn't know what I'd do if it was wild banshee-Hermione there."

"Wild banshee...Gin, what the hell happened, I've no memory!"

Hermione was beginning to panic now, _wild banshee?_ What had she done and what had happened?

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ginny asked.

"Being in the lobby with Cormac and the Veela woman. Why am I in..." she paused to take in her surroundings, "A tent?" she guessed.

Ginny nodded, "Oh boy.. Hermione, that Veela woman bewitched you and Cormac."

"What- why?"

"According to Poppy, the Veela woman had overheard that Cormac had a little thing for you in the old days, and she thinks that if he had his "way" with you that it would make up for what his wife did and the charges would be dropped."  
>"What a stupid outlandish thing to do! Doesn't she know I'm married?" Hermione fiddled with her wedding ring anxiously.<p>

"She probably thought it would make it that even better. A poetic justice kind of thing I guess."

After a minute or two of thoughtful silence, Hermione asked, "Did he.. You know have his "way" with me?"

"Well when James found you the pair of you were fully dressed dancing around a fire in the early afternoon."

"Let me get this straight...I danced, fully dressed around a fire with Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yes,"

"Oh good lord!" Hermione buried her face in her hands, shaking. "Who else knows?"

"Other than the children? George, Harry and myself. But we've sworn them all to secrecy."

"So Ron doesn't know?"

"Not all of it anyway...He doesn't know about that idoit," Ginny nodded in a knocked out Cormac in the far corner of the tent as she got up of her bed, "Do you want me to send Poppy in here?"

"Please,"

Moments later Poppy entered the tent gingerly.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Sit please,"

Poppy did as she was told, bracing herself for a reprimanding and an almost certain dismissal.

"Did I finish up the Veela case paperwork?"

Poppy blinked, as if she didn't quite hear properly, "Ma'am?"

"I can't remember because of that damn enchantment, but did I get it done?"

"Erm, yes Mrs Weasley you did."

"Ok thank you, you may leave,"

"Really, that's all?"

Hermione frowned for a moment, whilst Poppy waited for the inevitable firing. The former glanced around the room as if expecting to spot and eavesdropper or two, then leant closer to Poppy.

"This never happened, OK? It is impertinent that no one finds out. I don't want this making staff gossip, no doubt Rita-bloody-Skeeter will catch on to it..Am I making myself clear?"

Poppy swallowed. "Yes m'am, perfectly."

"Right then, you are free to go and I shall see you nine o'clock sharp, Monday,"

"Yes boss," Poppy beamed and practically skipped she was so happy.

Now all Hermione had to do was convince herself that it never happened. Damn Veela! Crafty creatures they are, Hermione made a mental note to be more cautious around them from now on. Bracing herself to face her family she stood up straight, and prepared for the inevitable tarnishing to her pride...


End file.
